


New Additions

by legally_bi_20



Series: Polarity and Harmony [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Baxter is OOC af, F/F, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, No Angst, also sexual tension out the ass, and SMUT, and flirting, just fluffy goodness and shenanigans, like damn we get it, then again so are most of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legally_bi_20/pseuds/legally_bi_20
Summary: Angel has this habit of getting himself stuck in weird situations. Case in point: Getting pregnant when neither of his husbands knew he drank a potion that made it possible and now he has to keep it a secret from everyone until he can tell them. And the only people in on it are his disaster lesbian bestie and a loner fish boy.What's the worst that could happen?
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust's Mother/Henroin (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Polarity and Harmony [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620052
Comments: 30
Kudos: 372





	1. Chapter 1

The wedding had been about a month ago, the same amount of time since Angel had drank that potion. He'd been getting sick since he, Husk, and Al got home from their honeymoon and he had a good idea why. So, he waited until he knew both of his husbands would be busy and found the pregnancy tests he'd stashed under the sink. 

He peed on the little sticks, three of them just to be sure, and set them on the counter while he waited the five minutes for them to process. Setting a timer on his phone, he looked in the mirror and saw the bags under his eyes then grimaced. Getting sick at the ass crack of dawn for weeks on end hadn't been good for his complexion and it showed. _Damn_. 

When he read the information on the potion, it said he'd have most of the symptoms that a human pregnant woman would have. Angel really fucking hoped he wouldn't have too bad of mood swings. That would be a bitch to deal with and he'd feel so bad for Husk and Alastor. They'd be on the receiving end most of the time. He studied his reflection for a minute. It sounded weird but he felt like he already looked different, besides the dark circles. His cheeks looked fuller and he already looked like he'd gained a little weight. He'd been eating a bit more than normal lately now that he thought about it. He wasn't having any _weird_ cravings yet though. He craved Italian food more if anything. 

He looked at his belly under his tank top. Pulling the top up, he exposed his skin and rested his hands on his stomach. He couldn't help smiling at his reflection. It was still soft like it always was, squishy under his fingers. But now it had a firmness to it. 

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Angel nearly jumped a foot in the air at his alarm going off. He shut it off and set the phone back down. Taking deep breaths, he calmed himself as he closed his eyes. Time to get confirmation. Standing over the sink, eyes still closed, he sighed before opening them. 

Three pink plus signs stared back at him. Three positives. All three.

Angel gasped and smiled widely. Holy shit, he fucking knew it! The potion worked! He did a little dance in place, fist bumping the air as he jumped up and down. He held in a squeal.

Putting a hand on his stomach again, he tried not to cry. He was going to be a dad! Or a mom, technically. Either way, holy shit. He was going to have a family. His own little family with his husbands.

Pausing for a second he smiled. "How am I gonna tell them? What do you think, baby?" he whispered to his belly. A squeal got his attention and he looked to see Fat Nuggets looking up at him curiously. Smiling, Angel bent down and picked up the little pig, cradling him to his chest as he giggled. "Daddy's havin' a baby, Nuggets! Can ya believe it?" He baby talked to the pig, tickling his belly and making the animal squeal in delight. 

His phone went off and he put Fat Nuggets back on the floor before looking at it. Cherri had texted him. 

**BOMB BITCH: _wat did it say angie?!?! am i gona b auntie cherri or nah_**

Angel laughed out loud. Cherri was the only person he'd told about the potion and that he was was taking the tests. He knew she wouldn't tell anyone and she was really excited to be an aunt to his kid. Smirking, he lined up the tests on the counter, the plus signs visible, and took a picture. 

**DustieHoe: * _sent image*_**

**DustieHoe: _check it bitch <3_**

He waited a second for a response before he got one.

**BOMB BITCH: _HOLY SHIT ANGIE!!!_**

**BOMB BITCH: _u go bitch!!!! MAMA DUST FTW_**

Angel giggled at the reaction and smiled.

**DustieHoe: _mama dust?? really?_**

**BOMB BITCH: _hell yea! u'll b a hot mama_**

**DustieHoe: _hot mess maybe_**

**BOMB BITCH: _bullshit_**

**BOMB BITCH: _u a sexy bitch and u kno it_**

**DustieHoe: _...fine_**

**BOMB BITCH: _ha!!_**

Angel walked over to his bed and laid down, stretched out on his back with his legs kicking over the edge. Fat Nuggets jumped up and sat next to him as he continued messaging Cherri. He thought about his baby and realized he needed to get checked out soon. He wondered if they could tell him the genders this early. Maybe. He knew only two people that were qualified enough to check him over and he was too nervous to go anywhere near the one hospital in the city. So that left Baxter. Fuck. He really didn't want to see him alone. 

**DustieHoe: _can u go with me to get looked at Cherr_**

**BOMB BITCH: _Hell yea! just tell me when and where_**

Angel sighed in relief. Thank god.

**DustieHoe: _im gonna ask baxter to do it_**

**DustieHoe: _hes the only person i trust here so_**

**DustieHoe: _im gonna wait to do it tho. maybe i can figure out the gender if i wait longer_**

**BOMB BITCH: _watever u want sis_**

**BOMB BITCH: _just text me when u wana see the nerd fish_**

He had to laugh at that. "Nerd fish," he giggled.

**DustieHoe: _sure thing_**

**DustieHoe: _< 3<3<3_**

Throwing his phone at the pillows, Angel cuddled Fat Nuggets to his chest and sighed. 

Now all he had to do was keep this all a secret from everyone. 

_Shit_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really excited with where I'm taking this  
> I hope y'all like it too!!  
> Next chapter will go up soon, I promise babes!  
> Love y'all!❤️


	2. Chapter 2

Angel waited another month and a half to go see Baxter. It wasn't that he didn't trust the little angler demon, he just... He was nervous. That and the little fucker was hard to track down on a good day. He liked holding up in his lab for days on end doing his weird experiments and only came out for food. 

Today though, Baxter had decided to actually be around people for once. Angel suspected it was mostly just because he was bored but whatever. Now, he just needed to find a way to talk to the scientist one-on-one. Which was proving to be extremely difficult. 

Alastor and Husk had been really clingy for the last few days since Al was planning on bringing Husk with him on a weekend hunt with Agatha. The doe offered for Angel to come too but he declined. Husk was only going to make sure Alastor didn't hurt himself and Angel wasn't really into the whole "hunting thing" like their husband was. Especially _that_ kind. It made him feel sick to even imagine it.

Anyway. They were leaving that next day so both demons were being super cuddly, wanting to spend as much time with Angel as possible before they left. They had noticed him getting sick and were worried about him. Honestly, it's really surprising that they hadn't figured it out yet. Especially considering how sensitive he was to certain smells now. Blood made him extremely sick to his stomach which sucked since that smell was _everywhere_ in Hell. 

"Ya really should get checked out, cher," Alastor said as Angel threw up again. He'd been there for the last ten minutes feeling nauseous and sick as hell while Husk rubbed him back in comfort. The deer handed him a glass of water and he took it gratefully. "Maybe we should wait ta go huntin'."

"Hun, I'm sure it's nothin'," Angel said after taking a drink. "It's probably just a flu or some shit."

"You've been sick for weeks though, doll." Husk ran a hand through Angel's hair and looked concerned. 

Angel huffed and rolled his eyes a bit. "Would ya feel betta if I got Baxter ta check me ova while ya gone?" he asked.

"Yes," Al responded.

Angel drank the last of the water and sighed, "Fine. I'll try ta catch him afta dinner tonight, okay? But don't cancel your trip just 'cause I'm feelin' like shit."

"Okay, Ange," Husk said. Angel just leaned his forehead against the porcelain, the coolness helping the nausea. He knew he'd be better in a few minutes so he wasn't too worried. It was always like this, he'd get sick for about fifteen minutes then he'd be back to normal right after. He really hoped the sickness would pass soon.

Later that day, everyone was in the dining room and kitchens after having eaten. Alastor had made his mother's shrimp etouffee recipe and Angel was just happy he hadn't gotten sick again. He loved his husbands cooking so much and it's be so terrible if it made him feel nauseous. 

Al was in the kitchen with Charlie, washing dishes as they talked, and everyone else was starting to leave to go hangout in the lounge until bedtime. Angel saw Baxter headed in the opposite direction towards his lab and rushed to catch him. 

"Bax, hey!" he said. The angler fish turned to him looking slightly annoyed but curious.

"What do you want, Dust?" he asked, crossing his arms. They'd started getting alone better after Angel went sober but they still weren't too close.

Angel rolled his eyes. "It's 'LaBlanc' now asshat." He frowned and rubbed his arm subconciously. "Um... I was just wantin' ta see if ya could check me ova?"

Baxter raised an eyebrow. "'Check you over'?" 

"Yeah. I've been gettin' sick and Husky and Al are buggin' me about it," he mumbled. Baxter looked him up and down. Angel crossed his arms subconsciously and bit his lip.

"They do realize I'm not an actual medical doctor, right?" Angel blushed and Baxter just sighed. "Do _you_ know why you're sick?" 

"M-Maybe. Why?"

"Because I can just look at you and tell."

His eyes widened. "You can?! How?"

Baxter sighed. "I'm literally a genius but it doesn't take one to see it. You've gained weight and you look more fatigued than you did before. You have this," he paused, thinking. "...glow to you? Not exactly a glow because that's not scientifically possible but you get what I mean. You look healthy and lively even though you're clearly exhausted and nauseated."

Angel looked stunned. He didn't realize it was so obvious. Damn.

"I can still take a look for you though," Baxter continued. "You should have come to me as soon as you knew actually."

"You never come out of your room so it's been hard trackin' ya down, Bax," Angel said. 

"Does anybody else know about this?"

Angel looked away guiltily. "Just you and Cherri."

Baxter sighed and rubbed the sides of his temples. "Okay. Do you need me to keep this a secret from everybody?"

"Please." Angel put a hand on his stomach. "I wanna tell 'em when the time is right, ya know?" 

"Fine," Baxter said, "but you owe me for this."

"Want me ta get Niffty and Ari ta hangout with ya more?" Baxter turned bright green as he blushed and glared at him. Angel smirked. "Fine, fine, I'll do whateva evil biddin' ya got in mind."

"Good," Baxter said, trying to control his blush. "Now. If you'll excuse me, I have some work to do." He spun on his heel and started walking away before saying over his shoulder, "Come to my lab after lunch tomorrow. And get some sleep!" He disappeared around a corner, leaving Angel alone in the hall. He sighed in relief. Finally, got that over with. 

"Angel!" He spun around just as Husk called out to him. He was just coming from around the corner into the hall when he saw the spider. The cat demon ran up and hugged him, holding the smaller demon to his chest. "There you are. I've been lookin' for you." 

Angel giggled and hugged him back. "Well ya found me, kitty cat. Good job," he said, leaning up to kiss Husk's nose. 

Husk huffed and kissed his forehead. "What are you doin' down this way?"

"I caught up to Baxter before he could hide away in his cave again." 

Husk laughed a little. "Did ya ask if he'd check you out?"

Angel nodded. "He said ta meet him afta lunch tomorrow." 

"Good." Husk pulled him closer and kissed him on the mouth, making the spider shiver slightly before he wrapped his top pair of arms around Husk's neck and the second pair around his waist. The kiss was chaste, but intense, as the two demons held each other tightly. Pulling away, Husk ran his thumb along Angel's cheek and smirked. "You're so beautiful," he mumbled, making Angel blush.

"Oh, shut up," he responded. 

Husk pretended to think before smiling. "Nah, don't think I will. Besides," He squeezed Angel's waist with one hand, _"Я не думаю, что ты сильно возражаешь, котенок."_

Angel whined softly. "That's cheating," he mumbled, his cheeks turning bright pink as Husk just laughed at him. 

"Am I interruptin' somethin'?" They both turned to see Alastor leaned against the wall a few feet away. The deer rolled his eyes as they looked sheepishly at him. " _Vous êtes insatiable, je le jure,_ " he said. Angel hid his face in Husk's shirt while the older demon chuckled. "Y'all gonna come hang wit' e'rybody or not?"

"Yeah, yeah, we're comin'." Husk let Angel go and pulled him along by the hand towards their third. "Don't pretend you didn't want in though, Al."

"I ain't said nothin' bout not wantin', cher," Alastor responded, grabbing Husk by the shirt and pulling him down into a kiss of his own. Husk growled and Angel whined while pressing into his side, kissing his neck and effectively trapping him between the two smaller demons. The veteran put a hand on each of their waists and held them to him before Alastor pulled away, breaking the kiss to smirk up at him. " _Je sais juste comment être patient,_ " he whispered. 

Husk growled at him as he pulled away. "Cheeky little shit," he said. Alastor laughed and backed away from his grasp, pulling Angel with him. The spider squeaked as Al picked him up bridal style. "Wife stealer," Husk joked. 

Angel squealed in protest as Alastor just laughed. "He's mah wife too, cher, I ain't stealin' shit!" 

Husk rolled his eyes and put an arm around his shoulder. He kissed the deer's cheek and mumbled, "Thief."

Alastor rolled his eyes. "Come on. Don' wanna leave dem waitin'." 

"Ugh, fine," Husk fake complained. "I better get some compensation for this later though~." He winked.

" _Après le coucher, cher._ " The three laughed as they walked back down the hallway. Angel held on tight as Alastor carried him. He honestly couldn't imagine anyone better to have a baby with then these two idiots. 

He really hoped they'd be as excited as he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Translations~  
> R - "Я не думаю, что ты сильно возражаешь, котенок." is "I don't think you mind too much, kitten."  
> F - "Vous êtes insatiable, je le jure" is "You're insatiable, I swear"  
> F - "Je sais juste comment être patient" is "I just know how to be patient"  
> F - "Après le coucher, cher." is "After bed, dear."  
> ~  
> It's gettin' interesting  
> Who wants to bet on the baby's gender? Leave a comment on what you think it'll be!!  
> Next chapter will go up sooinish  
> Love y'all!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know medical stuff and I've never been pregnant so plz don't judge me >_<

Husk and Alastor left the next morning bright and early. Agatha wanted to get the hunt started by noon and they needed to meet her near the forest soon. Giving Angel a kiss goodbye (or five), they teleported to the radio tower to get what they needed, leaving Angel alone. He decided to sleep for a while longer, remembering what Baxter told him. 

He woke up at around 11 o'clock, just before lunch. Rubbing his eyes, he noticed he wasn't feeling sick like he had been. Maybe sleep was what he needed? 

Crawling out of bed, he decided to shower really fast before changing to go downstairs. He texted Cherri to meet him in the lobby in an hour then got in the shower and under the spray. The hot water felt good against his back and he almost moaned at the feeling. He washed himself quickly with his favorite strawberry scented soap then shut off the water. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he noticed that, even though his fur was mostly matted down, his chest had a fullness too it still. That was new. 

Looking down at himself, he saw his chest was already filling out. It was mostly not noticeable thankfully so he wasn't too worried. 

Drying off his fur, he decided to just change into comfy clothes. Black shorts and a hoodie would be fine. Finding one of Husk's, he pulled it on, the soft red material feeling good against his skin. He pulled on a pair of black knee socks and his favorite slippers. Adjusting his glasses and ruffling his hair, he grabbed his phone.

He gave Fat Nuggets a treat before leaving the room, locking the door behind himself. Walking down the hallway to the stairs, he thought about whether or not he should make himself something to eat. He was craving something with pickles. And peanut butter.

Angel walked straight to the kitchen and went about making himself a sandwich. Peanut butter, pickles, and grape jelly. So much for not having weird cravings yet. 

He sat at the counter and dug into his sandwich. He nearly moaned at the taste. It tasted _amazing!_ How come he hadn't tried this before? 

"What the hell are you eating?" Angel jumped and spun around, hand pressed against his chest as Vaggie stared at him. 

Swallowing his mouthful, he glared right back at her. "You fuckin' scared me!" he said. 

She rolled her eyes at him, (And yes, the X of her left moved too but don't ask him how that worked.) and crossed her arms. "Not my fault you were too distracted to notice me. I've been standing here for five minutes." She moved closer and scrunched her nose up. "What's in that?" she asked, staring at his sandwich.

Angel blinked and panicked. "Peanut buttah and jelly, why?" he said in a rush.

She raised an eyebrow. " _Just_ peanut butter and jelly?" She sounded skeptical. 

"What's it to ya, toots?" he said defensively. He stuffed the rest of it in his mouth before she could say anything.

She put her hands up. "Nothing. Just curious." She looked at him and he could feel her studying him closely. "Are you feeling okay? Husk said you were sick."

Damnit. "I'm fine, toots. Husky's just bein' a worry wart."

She clearly didn't buy it but couldn't push because Cherri suddenly ran in, yelling, "There you are, bitch!"

Angel turned just as she ran up and hugged him. He hugged her back and laughed. "Who's the bitch here?"

"Obviously not me," she joked, letting him go. She was dressed for the weather, ripped t-shirt and short shorts showing most of her skin and her ponytail high on her head. "It's clearly you."

Angel gasped is mock offence. "Fuckin' rude! Damn, afta all I done for you?" he said dramatically. 

Cherri just rolled her eye at him and grabbed his arm. "Come on, Angie," she said as she pulled him. "Wanna get your thing with Fish Boy done so we can chill."

Vaggie just watched them leave with a really confused look on her face. ' _What the hell was that about?'_ She picked up the plate to put it in the sink and saw an open jar of pickles still sitting by the fridge. She wrinkled her nose. _'_ _Just peanut butter and jelly, my ass!'_

Cherri dragged Angel down the hallway towards Baxter's room. He had requested his be away from anyone else since he wanted to be able to work without being disturbed. He liked being alone and unbothered. 

Angel knocked on the door and Baxter yelled for them to come in. Opening the door and walking inside, they saw the room was dark with only a few lamps lighting up the tables and lab equipment. "Bax?" Angel called out. 

A light turned on in a corner and Baxter was suddenly standing there. "There you are, LaBlanc," he said. His voice always sounded monotone or annoyed when he spoke to anyone so it didn't surprise him. "Come here so I can get started."

Both feminine demons looked at each other before just shrugging. Angel went to sit on the bench-like-chair next to Baxter while the fish set up what looked like an ultrasound machine, a syringe, and a few vials. He's never seen one of those machines before but he's heard about them over the years.

"I need to take a blood sample from you to test your vitamin and blood sugar levels," Baxter said. He had Angel hold one of his arms out so he could take his blood with the syringe. Putting a Band-Aid over the spot he pricked, he set the blood aside for the moment. "Do you have whatever it is you used to make yourself able to get pregnant?"

Angel fished around his hoodie pocket and pulled out the potion bottle. Handling it over, Baxter read over the label and instructions. "You followed all of the instructions properly, right?" Angel nodded. "When did you drink this?" 

"The day before the weddin'. So about two and a half months ago?"

"Alright." Baxter instructed for him to lay down on the bench. Moving over to the machine, he explained, "I already can tell you're pregnant, so instead of only waiting for the test, I will just use this to make sure the fetus is developing correctly. It's a bit early to see what sex it is, but I can try to figure It out if you'd like." 

Angel grabbed Cherri's hand. Baxter had him lift his shirt before putting a jell on his skin, making him jump at the coolness of it. Baxter mumbled an apology before pressing the little scanner looking device against his belly. Focusing on the screen, the fish moved the device around before stopping. The screen lit up with the wobbly image of the insides of Angel's uterus. 

Angel gasped at the image. His baby! Oh, he could see it! It was so tiny.

"It's developing on schedule. You seem to be about ten weeks along so figuring out the gender now isn't possible. But you can come see me again when you get to sixteen weeks. And-" Baxter made a contemplative noise suddenly and looked closer at the screen. "That's odd."

"What's odd?" Angel said slightly panicked. Oh no. What was wrong?

He ignored him and looked closer. Suddenly his eyes widened. "Oh," he mumbled.

"What the fuck does 'oh' mean?" Cherri said impatiently. 

"It seems you're having _twins!"_

Angel's jaw dropped. "What."

Baxter actually smiled. "Twins! One was hiding behind it's sibling so I had to look closer."

Cherri squealed. "Holy shit Angie!" She hugged the stunned spider. 

Angel just stared. Holy fuck. _Holy fuck_ , he was having twins?! He felt light headed and hugged Cherri back. He was smiling like an idiot and tried not to start crying.This was amazing! Twins! Two little babies!

Cherri pulled away and cupped his face. "You good, Angie?" she asked as tears fell from his eyes.

"Y-Yeah. I'm good, just-" He giggled. "I'm so happy!" He smiled so hard it hurt and wiped at his eyes. "God, fucking hormones." 

Baxter was still grinning. "I'm glad you finally came to me." He gestured to the screen, "Do you want me to print a few pictures of them?"

Angel nodded. "Hell yeah! Please?"

Before they left, Baxter handed him the print outs and informed him to stay hydrated and get more sleep. He promised to keep everything a secret and that Angel could come see him again after telling everyone. "I will not tell anyone here but I have an old friend who was a real doctor before he died, so I will relay some information back and forth with him. Just to make sure you and the babies stay healthy."

"That's fine, Bax," Angel said. 

Waving goodbye, Cherri pulled him along so they could hide out in his room so they could freak out together.

Angel stopped her suddenly. "Wait, Cherri," he said. She looked at him and he smirked. "I got an idea. I need you ta help me get some stuff."

She smiled. "What'cha need to get, boo?"

"Reveal gifts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AY  
> TWINS THO!  
> I love this idea so much  
> I hope y'all like it too!  
> And I can't wait to put out the next chapter!  
> Love y'all babes


	4. Chapter 4

Angel wanted to tell everyone in one go. Alastor's birthday was two weeks away so he figured he'd do it then, make it extra special. He wanted to see Husk and Al's shocked and, hopefully, excited faces and get a picture of it too. 

But, _of fucking course_ , Husk managed to figure it out on his own.

He and Angel were cuddling in bed one morning a week before the party they were planning for Al. The deer demon was at his radio tower, handling _business_ , while his husbands decided to stay in bed and sleep a little bit longer. Still naked under the covers, Husk had his head cushioned against Angel's chest, fluff being an excellent pillow, while the fluffier demon played some game on his HellPhone. Husk honestly had no idea why he bothered with the thing and only used one himself if he had to.

Cuddling closer, Husk's ear twitched at an odd sound. His ears had always been sensitive, being a cat demon and all, which made Hell especially bad since he could hear explosions, un shots, and screams from miles away. Thankfully, he got the hang of tuning things out over the years. Now though, he could hear something weird. It was a rhythmic sound, _thump thump, thump thump,_ and it was faint. It sounded like... a heartbeat?

Considering he was pressed against Angel's chest, he wasn't surprised. He'd heard both his and Al's many times if they stood close enough or cuddled like this. But this one wasn't familiar. It was softer and a little bit faster than Angel's and not coming from his chest.

Sitting up suddenly, Husk looked down at him in confusion while Angel raised an eyebrow at him. "What's up, babe?" he asked. Ignoring his question, Husk pressed his ear to Angel's chest again and started moving down, following the sound. It got louder as he moved, finally strongest when he reached his stomach, right above his navel. 

_Thump thump, thump thump, thump thump._

What the hell is that? Husk wracked his brain, trying to think of what it could be. One idea came to mind and he froze. No. That's not... that's not possible. Is it...?

"Husky?" Angel said. He pet Husk's hair and felt nervous when he froze up. "You ok?" Husk looked up at him, his ears down and back and his eyes wide and almost scared.

"Ange..." he said softly. "I uh... I can hear somethin' here."

Angel frowned. "What'cha hearin', _fidanzata?"_

Husk swallowed nervously. "It's... it sounds like, like heartbeats..." he mumbled.

Angel covered his mouth with one hand as he stared in shock. Holy shit, Husk could hear _heartbeats?_ Oh god-

"Angel." Husk gripped his hips softly. "Angel, are you... is it? Please tell me I'm not just hearin' things, doll. _Пожалуйста?"_

Angel couldn't hold back and hid behind his hands as tears fell. He laughed wetly and moved to sit up, Husk still between his legs as he leaned against the headboard. Grabbing one of his hands, Angel pressed it against his stomach and smiled. _"Sorpresa?"_

Husk immediately jumped up and tackled him in a hug. "Holy shit! Holy fuck, oh god. _Ты беременна! Черт возьми, я собираюсь стать отцом!_ " he rambled, switching languages halfway through as he rolled them so Husk was on his back and Angel was held against his chest and in his lap. _"妈的我要当爸爸了"_ It felt like his brain was running a mile a minute and Angel laughed.

"Haven't learned that one yet, honey," he teased. Husk continued rambling, switching languages and making Angel laugh and pet his ears. He suddenly froze up and flipped them again making Angel squeak in confusion. "Fuck, you're pregnant. Wait, hold on-"

"What are you- HEY!" Angel yelped as Husk shot back down and pressed his ear to his belly again. Listening closely, he could hear the heartbeats coming from different sources. Two strong, soft rhythms very close together.

"Holy shit, Angel, there's two! TWO!" Husk looked up at him with wide, wonder filled eyes and Angel giggled.

"I know, dumbass," he said fondly. "It's twins. Baxter told me when he checked me ovah last week while ya were gone."

Husk gasped and looked at his belly in shock. " _Twins,_ " he whispered to himself. His hands pressed against the sides of his stomach and when he really looked, he could tell Angel was showing already. "How's this possible? How far along are you?"

"I drank a potion before the weddin' so..." Angel looked away bashfully. "...bout eleven weeks?"

"And you didn't tell us?!"

"I was waitin' till the time was right! I was gonna tell everyone on Al's birthday."

"Anthony!" Husk glared at him slightly now. "That's next weekend! What the hell?"

"Oi! Don't you yell at me," Angel huffed. He crossed his arms and pouted. 

"You shoulda said somethin' before." Husk pressed his forehead against his belly. "We coulda helped a little. Made you feel less sick or somethin'." His eyes widened suddenly. "Oh god, we've been rough with you and shit! I screwed you against the wall yesterday," he whined pitifully. 

Angel stared at him before laughing. He snorted a few times, he was laughing so hard. Husk just pouted up at him which made it worse. "H-Husky! Ya didn't, ya didn't hurt me or nothin!" he said between laughs. 

"Still! I should be more gentle with you. Ya got precious cargo," Husk said defensively. Angel snorted again. 

"'Precious cargo'?" he giggled.

"Well, yeah. I think me and Al's kids qualify as precious," Husk snarked, kissing his belly and making him giggle more as it tickled. "God fuck, I'm gonna be a dad. I never thought I'd get to say that, Ange..."

Angel grabbed his face and pulled him up so he could kiss him. "You're gonna be an amazin' dad, Husky," he said as he pulled away. He smirked. "And Al will be a good Papa too!"

Husk snorted. "Al's gonna have a fucking heart attack." He looked back down and smiled at his hands on Angel's belly. "Ya know you're already showin' a little?"

Angel's eyes widened a bit. "No shit, really?" He looked down at himself and noticed it immediately. He had a little bump now!

Husk kissed his cheek. "It's fuckin' adorable," he said. Angel blushed, making the cat demon growl. "And sexy."

Angel squeaked and swatted at him. "You think everythin' is sexy," he said. 

"Not my fault you look fuckin' amazing all the time." Husk nuzzled his neck and bit down slightly. Angel shuddered and moaned softly. Husk kissed back up his neck and jaw before whispering, "Also. If I'm Dad and Al's gonna be Papa." He paused, gripping Angel's hips tightly. "Does that make you Mama?"

Angel whined. "Don't call me that or else imma start callin' you 'Daddy'." _Growls._ "Oh, fuck you!"

"Don't tempt me, _котёнок,_ " Husk warned. He pressed between Angel's legs and rolled his hips.

Angel moaned again. "I-I ain't tempting nothin'," he whispered. He smirked. " _Daddy~_."

"Oh you little-"

A growl and whine filled the room as Husk tackled his fluffy husband and showed him exactly what happens when you push his buttons. 

(Gently, of course. If spanking as a punishment was considered _gentle,_ then sure. And the screams and moans of pleasure were only from the softest of touches, clearly.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Translations~  
> I - "fidanzata?" means "sweetheart?"  
> R - "Пожалуйста?" means "Please?"  
> I - "Sorpresa?" means "Surprise?"  
> R - "Ты беременна! Черт возьми, я собираюсь стать отцом!" means "You're pregnant! Damn it, I'm going to be a father!"  
> C - "妈的我要当爸爸了" means "Shit, I'm gonna be a dad."  
> ~  
> Is this not adorable? Its adorable  
> I love this story so much y'all!  
> I really hope you guys are liking it too!  
> Next chapter should go up soon and i hope y'all leave some comments for me!  
> Love y'all babes!❤️❤️❤️


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just pure filth filler while i write the last chapter

If Angel thought keeping his pregnancy a secret was hard before then it was starting to get damn near impossible.

For one thing, Husk had started acting more protective since he found out. He growled at anyone that got too close to him and almost never let him out of his sight anymore. If he was working at the bar, Angel had to be sitting on a stool near him or on one of the loveseats in his line of sight. Angel thought it was both endearing and a little annoying sometimes. But he didn't complain, especially if he got extra cuddles and attention from his favorite kitty cat.

Alastor was getting suspicious. He noticed the new protectiveness and it confused the hell out of him to see Husk death glare at anyone that wasn't him if they so much as _looked_ at Angel. He nearly attacked a guest because they had touched Angel's arm while talking to him.

Not to mention the spider had started smelling different. Blame the blasted deer senses Alastor was cursed with, but he could tell something was off. He smelled sweeter than before, more homelike. Like a cherry blossom candle and clean linen. It was odd considering he usually smelled of straight cherries and candy. 

Baxter had informed them after they got home from the hunt that Angel just had a stomach bug but Al could tell he wasn't telling the whole truth. But the stupid fish wouldn't elaborate further so he let it go. Maybe Angel _was_ just sick after all. It explained why he was throwing up at least. 

Alastor thought about the fact his birthday was soon and grimaced slightly. He never did much to celebrate it since he died, not having a good reason to since he wasn't aging anyway, but Angel insisted they actually do something for him. The Overlord agreed to a small get together, close family and friends, but no more! He didn't need anything fancy or flashy. 

Oh well. The "party", if you could call it that, was tomorrow and he supposed he couldn't get out of it now. They were meeting everyone at Angel's parent's home in the afternoon for food and cake. Alastor usually hated sweets but he guessed he could indulge for once. If his husbands wanted him to die from sugar intake, that was on them.

Speaking of his husbands, both were currently absent and Alastor couldn't find them. Husk had gone on a break twenty minutes ago, dragging their third with him, and hadn't come back yet. He checked the supply closets and most of the nooks and crannies they could be hiding in and found nothing. He even checked their bedroom and they weren't there either. Just when he was about to stop looking, he heard some noises from the end of the hallway on the fifth floor. 

He peaked around the corner silently and his eyes widened. Husk had Angel pressed against the wall, chest pressed to his back as he fucked him within an inch of his life. They were both still fully clothed, Angel's flowy pink skirt rucked up and Husk's slacks pushed down only enough to free his erection. Angel's hands were held behind his back as he whined softly, his red cheek pressed against the wallpaper. Husk's own growls were muffled by Angel's hair as he thrusted into him roughly.

" _Черт_ , _тебе так хорошо, детка. Ты такой тугой,_ " he groaned. Alastor blushed and cursed his limited knowledge of the Russian language. He was never good with other languages besides French and, obviously, English. He could have basic conversations in Italian but Russian just never worked out, only being able to learn certain words or nicknames Husk liked to use. He envied Angel's talent when it came to languages, the little spider able to have full conversations in Spanish, Russian, Italian and French.

Alastor could feel his own erection pressing at the front of his slacks and debated showing himself and maybe joining them but he knew he had to get back to work in a minute. So he opted to just watch for a bit longer and try to resist grinding against the wall or his hand. 

"F-Fuck, Husk!" Angel moaned. He wiggled and tried to grind back against the feline, clearly wanting him to move harder or faster. "P-Please, come on! I need it!"

Husk chuckled darkly, making both smaller demons blush furiously, before growling in Angel's ear, "Such a little slut for me. What would Al say if he saw you like this? Huh? _Выпрашивая сперму, как маленькая шлюха?"_

Angel whined loudly and Alastor bit his lip so he wouldn't make any noise. Fuck, what the hell was he saying? Maybe he could get a repeat of this later in English. "P-Please," Angel moaned, arching his back further. "I-I need your cum so bad! Please, Daddy?"

Alastor almost choked while Husk groaned. Jesus Christ, really? Daddy kink? Why hadn't Alastor thought of that before. A repeat in English was _definitely_ necessary now. He needed to call Husk that next time he could catch him alone and see what he'd do. "You need it, baby? Need my cum?" 

Angel moaned loudly on a particularly hard thrust, "FUCK! Please please please, I need it so bad Daddy!"

Alastor needed to leave before he started actually grinding against the wall and came in his pants. That'd be beyond embarrassing. Just as he turned to leave, he heard Husk respond in Russian again, saying, "Боже, если бы ты не была уже беременна, я бы тебя родила прямо здесь, в этом коридоре, детка. Интересно, сможем ли мы убедить Эла тоже забеременеть? У меня было бы два великолепных мужа на руках, полных жизни и чертовски сексуальных. Черт, я собираюсь наполнить тебя так, как тебе нужно, детка!" He growled as he stilled his hips, biting the back of his neck as he came deep inside him. Angel's answering whimper was loud and Al knew he'd cum too. _Fuck_ , he really wanted to know what he was saying now. He'd ask about it later. Get a _thorough_ translation. 

Running back down the hallway, Alastor willed himself to calm down as he descended the stairs. Time to hold himself up in his office until he could corner his husbands and take his frustrations out on them. After stopping to get a cup of coffee in the kitchen, he walked calmly past the bar, Husk back behind it and Angel relaxing on a stool as if they hadn't just been fucking in a dark hallway just minutes before.

Husk caught his eye, the cat locking eyes with him before the bastard fucking _winked at_ _him!_ Alastor turned bright red and hurried away to his office, slamming the door as Husk laughed at him.

That fucker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Translations~  
> "Черт, тебе так хорошо, детка. Ты такой тугой," means "Damn, you feel so good, baby. You're so tight,"  
> "Выпрашивая сперму, как маленькая шлюха?" means "Begging for cum like a little whore?"  
> "Боже, если бы ты не была уже беременна, я бы тебя родила прямо здесь, в этом коридоре, детка. Интересно, сможем ли мы убедить Эла тоже забеременеть? У меня было бы два великолепных мужа на руках, полных жизни и чертовски сексуальных. Черт, я собираюсь наполнить тебя так, как тебе нужно, детка!" means "God, if you weren't already pregnant, I would breed you right here in this hallway, baby. I wonder if we can convince Al to get pregnant, too. I would have two gorgeous husbands on my arms, full of life and sexy as fuck. Fuck, I'm gonna fill you just like you need, baby!"  
> ~  
> I regret nothing.  
> Smutty goodness for y'all!  
> I also love the idea of Angel being smart with certain things! Especially languages. He met alot of people in the mafia so it wouldn't be surprising if he just picked up a few different languages over time.  
> I'm working on the last chapter now so it should be up by Tuesday!  
> Leave me a comment or don't that's your choice  
> Love y'all babes!!❤️❤️


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE REVEAL!!!  
> 

The next day, everyone was gathered outside in the Rango Family home backyard. They'd all agreed to dress mostly comfortable, wearing jeans and t-shirts due to the warm weather. Cathy had demanded everyone wait out there while she finished cooking everything. The only ones allowed inside were Angel and Molly since they were the only other people who could cook besides Alastor and his mother.

Speak of, the "birthday deer", as Cherri had called him, was sitting in Husk's lap while he spoke with Arackniss about his radio shows. 

Arackniss was asking him about the types of techniques he liked using most and Husk groaned behind him. "Don't get him goin' on about that shit, kid, or he'll talk for hours," he grumbled lightheartedly. 

Alastor huffed at him. "Let the boy ask his questions!"

Arackniss snickered, lounging in his lawn chair. "It's just neat that there's so many different ways ta kill somebody," he said, taking a swig of his beer. "I just shoot 'em. Less mess ta clean up afta."

"Ari! Are you botherin' my husband again?" Angel's voice startled the smaller spider, making him jump slightly. Angel was standing right behind him and looked annoyed to say the least.

"Jesus Christ, you need a fuckin' bell or some shit, bro!" Arackniss said, drinking from his bottle again. Angel's second pair of arms were on his hips and the top pair were crossed over his chest. A red headband held his hair back, matching his knee length, flowy sundress and red flats. Angel raised an eyebrow at him, one foot tapping on the orange grass impatiently. His brother looked away uncomfortably and he could feel Angel glaring daggers at the side of his head.

Alastor smiled softly. "He was just asking about my work, dear! There's nothing wrong with that," he said.

Angel rolled his eyes. "Not surprised. Ya always have been obsessed with killin' people, shortstack." He flicked the top of Arackniss' head and smirked when he winced and flipped him off. "Come on. Food's done."

Arackniss immediately jumped up and ran to the porch, leaving the couple laughing on the lawn. Rolling his eyes, Alastor stood up and pulled Husk with him by the hand before kissing Angel's cheek. He giggled and shoved both of them in the direction of the porch. Alastor was slightly ahead of them so he didn't see the wink shared between them. 

Seeing his mother and giving her a hug, Alastor pouted when she kissed his cheek, probably leaving a red lipstick print on it. She just laughed at him and used her black sweater sleeve to wipe it away. She had gotten more into modern clothing lately and finally wore something besides her old timey dresses. Her favorites were the denim shorts she was currently wearing (much to Alastor's dismay) and light sweaters.

Everyone was sitting around a picnic table. All their friends managed to have time off to come, all but Baxter and Mimzy who offered to stay at the hotel to keep an eye on things. Even Niffty left her cleaning duties for the evening! And that was a lot because she never took break, ever.

They all sat down to eat and the food was absolutely fantastic! After everyone had their fill of pasta and bread, they moved on to cake and singing. Alastor hid his face in his hands as he was sung "Happy Birthday" to. He felt like a child but also so giddy about it. He even got to blow out candles! Everyone got a slice of the cake, (Devil's Food Cake, how appropriate!) and Alastor even had himself a small piece, happy to deal with the sweetness while he was so happy and chatted with everyone around the firepit.

"Anyone want wine?" Cathy asked. Alastor raised his hand along with his mother, Molly, and Charlie, surprisingly. "You too, Anthony?"

"Nah, Ma. I'm good," Angel said, waving her off. Alastor stared at him in surprise. He just raised an eyebrow. "What?"

" _You're_ turning down wine?" Al looked at him slightly concerned. "Are you feeling alright, dear?"

Angel rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, Al. Just not in the mood for it tonight." He stood up suddenly. "Cherri, can ya help me with somethin' real quick?" The cyclops nodded then pushed Molly off of her lap and followed him into the house. 

Alastor watched the door shut behind them and asked Husk softly, "Is he okay, cher?" He sounded genuinely worried now.

Husk huffed and kissed his cheek. "He's fine, дорогой."

"He's been actin' weird for weeks, though. Is he still sick?" Alastor looked up at his husband. "He ain't thrown up lately but he still ain' actin' right."

"Al." Husk kissed his forehead to calm him. "He's fine. He probably just don't wanna be drunk on your birthday."

Alastor was going to argue when Angel came back outside. He walked over to stand in front of his husbands, two hands behind his back and Cherri looking ready to blow up in excitement next to him. "Al, I know ya said ya didn't want anyone ta get ya nothin, but," Angel paused, holding his hands out in front of him. He held a white box with black ribbon tied in a bow around it. "I couldn't resist! Here."

"Cher, ya didn' need ta get me nothin'," Alastor said as he took the box gently. He saw a small envelope attached to it. 

"Just open it. Please?" Angel asked. "And save the card for last."

Al raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Untying the ribbon and setting it next to him, he pulled the top of the box off. Moving aside tissue paper, he looked at his husband in confusion. "A mug?" He lifted the black piece of ceramic out of its confines. It looked very similar to one he already owned. 

"Look in it," Angel said, biting his lip nervously.

Alastor did as he asked. There were little words written on the very bottom of the inside of the mug in white. Husk hooked his chin over his shoulder as he made a confused noise. "What's it say, babe?" he asked

Alastor read in confusion, "It says, ' _Joyeux Anniversaire Papa'?"_

"The hell does that mean?" Henroin aksed.

Alastor looked up. "It means, 'Happy Birthday Papa' but I don't understand why-" He froze as it suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks. He stared at Angel in complete shock, someone gasped around them (Probably Molly or Charlie) but he couldn't care less. "Cher...?"

Angel smiled softly. "There's somethin' else in there for ya. Look."

Nervously, he sifted through the tissue paper before finding what he was looking for. A little pink and white stick. He picked it up and held it in front of his face. (Another gasp, someone whispered _oh shit_ ) The pink plus sign staring back at him made him feel lightheaded and he worried for a moment that he might faint. 

Alastor looked up at Angel again, tears clouding his vision as he whispered, "Cher, are ya serious...?" His voice was so desperate, the spider almost cried at the sound. " _Miel, dites-moi, vous n'êtes pas plaisanter maintenant..._ "

Holding in his tears, Angel pulled Alastor to his feet and put one of the Overlord's hands over his slight bump. " _Je ne plaisante pas, le miel_ ," he said, smiling as the deer gasped at his French. " _Joyeux_ _Anniversaire_."

" _Oh mon Dieu!"_ Alastor dropped to his knees and hugged Angel's middle, crying against his stomach. Angel pet his ears, trying not to cry too as Al babbled in a weird mix of French and English. "Fucking fuck, _vous êtes enceinte! Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas me le dire?!"_ He gasped suddenly and looked up at Angel again. "Is dat why you were gettin' sick?"

Angel laughed wetly, rubbing an ear with his fingers. "Y-Yeah. I'm kinda surprised ya didn't figure it out before, honestly."

Vaggie pointed a finger at him. "I fucking knew it! That's why you were eating such weird shit!"

"Vaggie, calm down," Charlie said.

Alastor pressed his face to his stomach again. "God damnit, cher." He nuzzled the bump with his nose before freezing. Wait. _Wait_. BUMP!? "Cher... how far along are you?" He managed to keep his voice level as he spoke, trying to not show how panicked he actually felt.

Angel blushed. "Uh. Shit..." he mumbled.

" _Anthony._ " 

He winced at his birth name. "...almost three months?"

"WHAT?!" Everyone except Husk and Cherri yelled while Niffty squealed in excitement. Angel winced at their volume.

"You didn' tell no one for three months, _chérie?"_ Agatha asked calmly. She was clearly trying not to look as freaked out as she felt but _someone_ needed to stay sane here. 

"No..." he answered. "I told Cherri when I found out and then Baxter when you were on that trip two weeks ago."

"I figured it out last weekend," Husk said, looking proud of himself.

"How the fuck?" Alastor looked at him betrayed. He stood up but didn't let Angel go, keeping the spider as close to him as possible.

"I heard the heartbeat." 

"Aww!" Cathy and Molly both said. 

"Fucking hell, bro," Arackniss said in awe. "I'm gonna be an _uncle_." 

Henroin had his face in his hands and Cathy rubbed his back while he tried to stay calm. "Jesus fuck... Got any other fuckin' surprises?" he said, voice muffled. You could hear the smile in his voice.

Angel laughed nervously while Husk and Cherri snickered. Oh no. "A-Actually. You still need to open the card, Al." 

"Oh lord," the deer demon mumbled. He sat on the sofa again, pulling Angel down with him to sit in his lap. He grabbed the envelope and tore it open, pulling out a white card. The front said "We can't wait to meet you, Papa! We hope you love us as much as we'll love you." and when he opened it, he immediately choked up. The inside had a picture from Angel's ultrasound! "Oh cher, dis is beautiful."

Angel giggled and kissed his cheek. "Read it again and look a little closer, hun," he whispered.

Confused, Alastor listened, looking at the image closer before he gasped. "Holy shit!"

"You okay, Al?" Husk asked, smirking and trying not to laugh at his deer husband's star struck face. 

"Oh my god," he whispered. "Really?!" He sounded so happy and excited, Angel laughed and kissed all over his face. 

"What is it?" Molly asked curiously. Angel smirked at her and held up two fingers. She looked confused for a second before she literally screamed, "Holy shit, you're havin' TWINS!" Cherri leaned back from her girlfriend as she yelled and laughed. Molly gasped. "You knew!" She turned and smacked her shoulder and Cherri held up her hands in defense, still laughing.

"I was sworn to secrecy, babe! Ow! Stop hitting me!" 

"What the fuck." Vaggie mumbled as Charlie and Niffty giggled at her. Cathy and Agatha squealed in excitement. Arackniss and Henroin both looked close to passing out. Everyone was smiling though.

Angel giggled uncontrollably and hid his face in Alastor's shoulder while everyone had their own freak outs. He snuggled closer, moving so his legs were over Husk's lap and they were all touching in some way. Al kissed his forehead sweetly and Husk chuckled. "Happy birthday, Al," Angel whispered.

The Overlord pressed a hand over his belly then smiled. "Ya just gave me da best present I coulda' eva asked fo', cher," he whispered back. " _Merci._ "

Husk snorted. "I don't get a thank you too? I helped!"

Angel squeaked while Alastor laughed. "Thank you," he said, leaning over to whisper directly into Husk's ear, " _Daddy_."

Husk shuddered. "You little fucker," he mumbled. He pull both of his husbands closer and held them there. 

"Pay back for dat wink yesta'day, cher. Not my fault y'all weren' quiet!" Alastor grinned smugly as Husk growled at him. "I ain' opposed to seein' a repeat if I can join ya, though~." 

"Fuck yeah," Husk agreed. He kissed Alastor's temple and whispered, "I'll show ya what I do to little brats like you, _дорогой_."

"You two are so fuckin' insatiable, I swear," Angel mumbled, still hiding his face while they both laughed.

"Oi, love birds! Quit it with the gross shit," Cherri said, getting their attention. Everyone was sitting closer now and talking in a semicircle. 

Charlie pouted. "Yeah. You can't just tell us all of that and not talk about it! Get over here!"

"Ugh, _fine_ ," Angel grumbled halfheartedly. "God, this entire family is fuckin' chaotic." 

"And you fucking love us!" Vaggie yelled back, making everyone laugh. 

Hell yeah, he did. This group of friends and his blood family were now one big, happy family. A messy, colorful one, but a family nonetheless. And Angel couldn't image a better one to be a part of or to raise his future children with. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Translations~  
> F - "Miel, dites-moi, vous n'êtes pas plaisanter maintenant…" means "Honey, please tell me you aren't joking right now..."  
> F - "Je ne plaisante pas, le miel" means "I'm not kidding, honey"  
> F - "Oh mon Dieu!" means "Oh my god!"  
> F - "...vous êtes enceinte! Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas me le dire?!" means "...you're pregnant! Why didn't you tell me?!"  
> F - "chérie" is "darling"  
> F - "Merci." means "Thank you." or "Thanks." (idk but either one works)  
> R - "дорогой" means "darling"  
> ~  
> FINALLY  
> Everyone knows about the babies now!  
> I think Alastor's reaction was very sweet  
> I cried a little writing it XD  
> Anyway, I really hope y'all liked this! And I'm not 100% sure when I'll write the next part but I'll figure it out  
> I hope y'all come back for more!  
> Leave a comment and tell me what ya think and I'll see y'all next time!  
> Love y'all!❤️❤️❤️


End file.
